


Lover's Notebook

by Tsorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsorin/pseuds/Tsorin
Summary: Distance means so little when someone means so much.(A guess at what might have been in the notebook.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have short chapters, just as a heads up.
> 
> Begins shortly after Tenebrae gets occupied.
> 
> Also WHAT IS A TIMELINE

_Prince Noctis,  
_

_I was so glad to hear that you had made it home safely. I wish your stay in Tenebrae could have been longer. There were so many more things I wanted to show you when you get better. There is a room at the very bottom of the palace with a glass floor. Standing there, you can almost image you are truly standing in the clouds! And then there are the marketplaces deep inside the mountains, where sunlight never reaches. A country of paradoxes – that is the Tenebrae I wished to show you._

_But alas, it was not to be._

_Please, tell your father that it was my choice to stay behind. Had I gone with you, it would have been a life of forever being in hiding. I would never be able to perform my future duties as Oracle._

_If you could only have seen the looks on the people’s faces as my mother went about healing them, you would know why I made the choice that I did. You are my friend, Noctis, and I treasure our relationship deeply, but my own wishes cannot take priority over the needs of so many. As a prince, I trust you understand._

_But enough of such gloomy thoughts! Gentiana had brought me a pair of puppies – a white one and a black one. She promises that they will make sure my words reach you, however great the distance. Today I have sent Umbra, the black. The white one I have named Pryna. I hope you will become good friends with them! You’ll be seeing them quite a bit, if I have my way!_

_Please write back._

_With all my love,  
Luna_

 

Luna,

I told my father what you wrote and he said he understood and was very proud of you. He also said he was glad we were able to keep in contact because I need more friends. How am I supposed to make friends if I have to take lessons here at the palace? I am trying to convince him to let me go to normal school, but so far I’ve had no luck.

Umbra is really great. I fed him and he spent a few nights here. I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t send him back right away. We even played fetch!

Things haven’t changed much over here. I get to go out more often now that I’m feeling better, but I always have to have a guard or Ignis with me. (I did tell you about Ignis, right?) People keep out of the way so I don’t actually get a chance to talk to anyone. ~~I’m afraid that when I do get to go to normal school, I won’t know what to say to people.~~ Do you get to go out often, even though your country is under Niflheim’s rule?

Someday, when things get better, I’ll come visit you and you can show me the markets with no sun and the floating room. I’ve tried to imagine what those might look like, but I can’t quite picture it.

Write back soon.  
Noctis


	2. Chapter 2

_Prince Noctis,_

_Of course I don’t mind that you played with Umbra for a while! He reminds me of you in many ways. He is almost as dark in coloring as you, he is quite mischevious, and he refuses to eat anything but meat. This time I have sent Pryna so that you can meet her as well. She is a bit quieter than her brother, but also more likely to get into trouble. Keep your eye on her!_

_I find myself more grateful for your words and your friendship that I had ever expected. There are few in the palace my own age, and even fewer who will treat me as anything more than the Princess. (A feeling you share, I’m sure!) For most of our childhood Ravus has been my constant companion, but I find him drifting farther and farther away._

_You didn’t get to see much of him while you were here, but I think he may have come across poorly. Please, believe me when I say that Ravus is truly a good person, if a bit stubborn. We used to scale the palace together until Mother called us down._

_But I fear a darkness is forming in his heart. He seems more angry at you and your father for the attack and Mother’s death than Niflheim, and they were the ones who attacked! I am too young to ascend to the position of Oracle so Ravus is the one negotiating with the Niflheim forces. He claims he will be given a high position in the Niflheim army and that this will allow him to protect Tenebrae, but I cannot see how._

_I have almost reached the end of my page and I have done nothing but fill it with my own problems. I apologize! I would take the page out but your reply is on the other side._

_You mentioned Ignis a few times during your visit, but I would love to hear more about him. Perhaps he can help you practice making friends?_

_With all my love,  
Luna_

 

Luna,

I don’t mind that you wrote about your problems. Friends are supposed to share their problems with each other, right? I did tell my father what you wrote about Ravus going into the Niflheim army, but everything else I kept to myself. You can tell me anything you know.

Pryna is really pretty. I don’t think she barks as much as Umbra, but just like you warned, Ignis caught her trying to escape into the city the other day. She got locked into a closet and howled until Ignis let her out. I don’t know that we would have caught her otherwise.

I don’t think Ignis is the best person to practice making friends on. He’s always so stuffy. I keep trying to get him to call me Noctis but he keeps calling me highness. He’s formal like that.

Ignis for me is kind of like Gentiana is for you I think? He looks after me and makes sure I go to lessons and takes me outside if I need to go out for something. He’s been with me for as long as I can remember. He’s the closest thing I have to a friend at the palace. If only he would call me Noctis though!

One downside of getting better is that I will have to start weapons training soon. Clarus is going to be training me for now but he says when his son gets older, I’ll learn from him instead. He’s only three years older than me though, so I don’t think he’ll be able to teach me much.

Do princesses get weapons training? Clarus says his daughter will learn some, but only enough to protect herself. I think you would be really good at fighting if you wanted to. You’re good at everything.

Noctis


	3. Chapter 3

Luna,

I was happy to see Umbra, but it doesn’t look like you were able to write back. I guess that makes sense with you being busy traveling and all. I saw you on one of the news stations last week. It was a Nif station, but Ignis was able to get it for me all the same. I had to eat vegetables for a week in exchange though.

You looked really tired on the news. Are you getting enough sleep? Ignis says I sleep too much, so I guess I’m not a good judge of exactly how much sleep a person is supposed to get. But I think Ignis is blowing everything out of proportion.

I got to meet Clarus’s son the other day. He’s only three years older than me, but he’s already a million feet tall! He’s even taller than Ignis! He kept making short jokes at me, even after Clarus told him to stop. I’m not sure I like him much.

I really hate being short.

I’m sending Umbra back with some of Ignis’s weird tea. He says that it might help you sleep better. Ignis is worried about you too, Luna. I hope you’ll write back soon. If only to tell me how weird Ignis’s tea is.

Take care of yourself, okay? Getting sick is no fun.

Noctis

 

_Prince Noctis,_

_Please tell Ignis thank you for the tea. It’s been helping me sleep through the night, so that’s been a little better._

_I’ve been having nightmares almost every night. Gentiana says that they are how the gods communicate their messages to me. I hope she’s wrong because nothing good ever happens in any of them._

~~_I keep seeing people dying. Your father, Ravus, you…_ ~~

_In return for the tea, I’ve sent you a bag of those pastries you liked the last time you were here. You know, the little strawberry ones? I hope they’re still good by the time you get this._

_All my love,  
Luna_

Luna,

Ignis was happy to hear that the tea helped. He said you can get it sent to you, so I’ve tucked the order form in the journal. (Don’t lose it Umbra!)

I’m sorry to hear about the nightmares. I still get them sometimes too. About the daemon that hurt me. Sometimes when I wake up, I’ll have slept on my legs funny and won’t be able to feel them, just like before. I hate those times the most. One time I started screaming and accidentally woke Ignis up. He didn’t yell at me though.

Ignis is pretty nice. Maybe I’ll start calling him Iggy? Maybe if I do he’ll start calling me Noctis and we can be real friends.

I wish you could come to Lucis sometime. Then you could meet Ignis and Clarus. And Gladio too I guess. Iggy could make you dinner. He’s really good at cooking you know. You could ask for anything you wanted and he’d probably know how to make it.

What’s your favorite food now? I’ll make Iggy practice.

Noctis


	4. Chapter 4

_Prince Noctis,_

_I’ve ordered a whole case of that tea. Ravus complains about the smell, but not very loudly. I think he understands how it has helped me more than anything else the doctors suggested._

_I… mentioned to him once about traveling to Lucis. He didn’t yell or get angry at me, which I suppose is a good sign. But he did tell me that it wasn’t likely to happen because of the war. There’s plenty of work to keep us busy here, he says. I’m not of much help now, but soon I’ll be the Oracle and then I can really help people._

_Life without an Oracle is really hard for people. Since we spend most of our time traveling in Niflheim, and they have been without an Oracle for many years, I can see first hand the toll it takes. People will tell me of loved ones who died ravaged disease and I can only think that if Mother had been there…_

_It is a grave duty. Being an Oracle. I’m not certain if I look forward to it or not. Mother always seemed so exhausted…_

_How are you, Prince Noctis? Are you friends with Ignis now? I must say, you should try and come up with a better nickname. The man I picture when you write Ignis and the man I picture when you write Iggy are very different. I wonder if I am even close with my guesses._

_And try becoming friends with Gladio as well. It would be terrible if you had to be protected by someone you didn’t even like._

_Stay safe, Prince Noctis._

_All my love,  
Luna_

 

Luna,

I just realized that you are just as bad as Ignis. You keep calling me Prince Noctis all the time. Aren’t we friends? Friends don’t use titles with each other. You should just call me Noct. Or Noctis if you really have to.

I guess Gladio isn’t that bad. He was pretty awful when we first started training but then a bunch of stuff happened and I kind of rescued his sister? Kind of? Not really? But now I guess he likes me well enough. His sister is pretty cool too, for a girl. But not as cool as you, I promise!

Iggy is definitely the perfect name for Iggy. I’m sending you a picture to prove it, along with one of Gladio and one of me. Do the Insomnian channels make it out of the city often? Do you get the chance to see them? I’m not on that often but there was a ceremony last week and I had to sit in the car with Dad and smile a lot. It was about as fun as it sounds.

I start school soon and I’m nervous about it. What do kids talk about with other kids anyway? Iggy is always going over my lessons and Gladio likes to beat me up more than talk.

I guess I can always just pull out the public smile if things get bad.

Noctis


	5. Chapter 5

_Noctis,_

_It is… a bit strange to address you so informally after all this time, but I don’t want you to think that we are not friends. You are my best friend, for all that you are so far away._

_Thank you for the pictures. You’ve grown so much in such a short amount of time! And you are getting taller, I promise. Ravus was very short until he turned 14 and then he grew a lot in a short amount of time. I am sure the same will be true for you._

_I am now even more in doubt of your nickname for Ignis. He seems so… serious. I cannot picture his face when you called him Iggy for the first time. How did he react? Does he call you Noctis now? Even if he does not, I am sure that you are friends. I can see the kindness in his eyes in the picture. He was looking at you, wasn’t he?_

_Gladio is… very big. I must agree with you there. Does his sister look much like him?_

_As I am sure you’ve gathered by now, I haven’t seen you on the news at all. It is very difficult to get Insomnian stations in Tenebrae now, and even more so for me because the Niflheim guards watch me so carefully. I have to be careful when I write to you. I think they think this book is a diary and they try to look for it when I am out, but Umbra and Pryna are good guard dogs._

_I’m afraid I cannot offer you much advice on the school front since I’ve only had tutors myself. Be yourself? Be friendly? That is what all the afterschool shows seem to say._

_Good luck! I hope you make more friends._

_All my love,  
Luna_

 

_Noctis,_

_Pryna came back with our journal, but you haven’t written. Are you okay? Did Pryna not make it to you?_

_I suppose you may be busy with school and your new friends. If that is the case, I understand your delayed response and I do not blame you. But please, just a few lines to assure me of your wellbeing would be appreciated._

_Please write back._

_All my love,  
Luna_

_Noctis,_

_Gentiana has promised that she will try to get to Insomnia if I do not hear from you soon. So if something is wrong, please know that help is coming._

_~~Please Noctis, be okay. You are one of my only friends and I cannot bear the thought of something happening to you. Even the Astrals are silent, no matter how much I beg. Please be okay.~~ _

_Luna_

**Lady Lunafreya,**

**I apologize on behalf of Prince Noctis. He was taken ill with a severe fever a few weeks ago and has just recovered enough to ask me to write you. His life is not in any danger and he is on his way to full health. I will ensure that he writes you as soon as he is able.**

**Ignis Scientia,  
Advisor to Prince Noctis**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last pre-written chapter. Updates will be slower from here on in.


End file.
